between_failuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Between Failures Wiki
Welcome! You've found the (somewhat) official 'Between Failures' Wiki! The project was launched in January 2018, with the blessing of Jackie Wohlenhaus, aiming to provide an online companion to his excellent webcomic over at [http://betweenfailures.com/ http://betweenfailures.com/] WORK IN PROGRESS The Wikia has only just been set up, and will likely be under construction for the next few months. During this time the hope is to create the structure of the Wikia, Character pages (for everyone), Location pages and so forth. We're also including loads of neat stuff documenting the comic's Pop Culture reference, the frequency of character appearances and other content. In order to create the Wiki, the Editors are working through the entire Between Failures Archive, creating and updating articles as we go. While some content is occasionally added 'ahead of the curve', in general, the Wiki is only 'complete' up to the current page number. Additionally, more features may be added over time. We're back! Las tyear we had reached''' Strip 365 (of 1830) - we were in colour, and over one-sixth of the way to catching Jackie up! Then, the Lead Editor, had some combined work/health issues, and the project sat dormant for a while. But no longer! The next major goal will be to reach the end of the second 'day' ('''Strip 622). However - owing to a couple of life events - the project has been on hiatus during mid-2018. ''Note: During the initial run-through period, the Wiki may operate with Edit Protection on some pages. We will also ask that any editors are registered users of FANDOM, and make only minor edits for now. The aim is to ensure everything works and that a general structure is in place before allowing the community as a whole to contribute. Also, Jackie has been very generous in giving this project the 'green light', and the Admin team want to ensure his satisfaction before we allow unrestricted editing. '' Site Navigation The entire site can be navigated via the Top (drop-down) menu, and via the Category interface at the base of most pages. Many Wikis can be hard to navigate where menus have not been created, something we want to avoid here at the Between Failures Wiki! With regard to the drop-down / pull-out menus, note that the pull-out section will only ever show the 8 most popular entries. For example, once more than 8 'Background Character' entries are created, you will only see 8 entries under Characters > Background Characters'' > ...' section of the menu. However, you can click directly on the 'Background Characters' to jump to their Category page, where a gallery showing them all is available. Site Map In addition to the Top menu, a simplified site map is provided below: ''''Between Failures' '''Wiki Homepage * '''Popular Pages (Wikia generated links to popular and updated content) * Characters ** Core Characters > ** Regular Characters > ** Background Characters > ** Off-screen Characters > ** Animals > * Story ** Timeline ** Marbleton ** Locations > ** Groups > * About ** Pop Culture References ** Character Appearances ** Real People > ** Other BF Websites * Explore (Wikia-generated links to the Activity Feed, a Random Page Link and various Content) If you really can't find something, try: ' ', or check out the''' ' ' listing, or even use the ' ' link! Copyright The copyright of all images on this Wikia is held by Jackie Wohlenhaus, except where explicitly stated otherwise (in accordance with the Digital Millennium Copyright Act [DMCA]). All images have been used in the context of 'Fair Use' and/or Jackie's express consent. Please respect this, and treat images on this site in the same manner you would those on [http://betweenfailures.com/ '''http://betweenfailures.com/] The copyright of the Wiki's content is held by its creators (usually ErrantWiki, the Lead Editor). In accordance with Fandom's Terms & Conditions, all written content can be freely licensed under the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA structure. Latest activity Category:Browse